


A Gift From Me To You

by SassyStrider



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Happy (late) birthday Komaeda!, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's some fluff near the end, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Komaeda's birthday, and Hinata decides that a just a simple gift won't do. For his boyfriend, he should make himself the present for an intimate birthday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling errors or anything. I type pretty fast and the keyboard I was using was weird. Also yeah that summary was bad. I suck at writing them. Sorry! The story is better than the summary, I promise.

Hinata stood in front of the lingerie store, mentally deciding whether or not to actually go through with his plan completely. He'd already gotten most of the items. All he needed now was a pair of panties or two and perhaps a little something extra. And that's why he ended up in front of this lingerie store second-guessing himself.

"It's for komaeda, it's for Komaeda..." He repeated his mantra as he entered the store, face red like a tomato. As he looked around the place, he noticed a few ladies giving him strange looks and glares. one of them, a short lady with blonde pigtails, sneered and murmured "Pervert..." Hinata tried to ignore her best as he could, and walked behind a store display so few people would be able to see him. "I just grab, like, two pairs and leave as quickly as I can. Simple enough," he muttered, walking until he bumped into an employee with curly, pink pigtails.

"Hiii. Welcome to Victoria Secret! Can I help you?" Her smile looked too wicked to be sweet, and her face was dolled up with makeup. She reeked of perfume, and it smelled far too sweet. It was almost noxious, with the way it was slightly burning his nostrils as he stood in front of her. The accent in her voice sounded valley girlish, Hinata noted as he nervously thought about an excuse to respond to the employee with.

"H-hello! Uh, I'm just here to get my girlfriend something for her birthday. I thought she'd enjoy something from here, so I decided I'd get her some kind of lingerie or maybe perfume or something of that nature." His voice trembled a bit, and the lady smirked at his words, narrowing her eyes as if shee'dd caught onto a nasty secret.

"Ohhh, I see. Well then, is there any type of lingerie you know she'd be interested in? There's a lot of different types and styles here. Shopping for lingerie can be particularly tricky, you know." Hinata nodded, pointing toward a section of the store that was adorned with lace.

"Yeah, she seems to like lacy things, so I'll try over there. Thanks, though." The woman grinned, making a peace sign and winking at him. Now that Hinata could see her hands clearly, she had long, red-painted fingernails that looked both attractive, yet scary as fuck. If he ever met this lady again, he promised himself not to be touched by her.

"No problem. Best of luck to you, and happy birthday to your bae!" With a small wave, Hinata all but scurried to the area where most of the lacy panties were, face burning from nearly escaping from the employee with his life. Now was the hard part: Looking for panties. He'd have to guess his size. It was probably close to whatever size pants he wore, but maybe a size up... Tight panties and a dick certainly wouldn't work out in his favor.

"None of these are exactly stretchy, are they?" Hinata sighed looking at all the colors and patterns that they had and trying to find one he thought would suit him, and not seem to embarrassing to wear. "The pain will be worth it, Hinata. It's all for him, just fucking pick out some and get out of here already." Quietly yelling at himself, he picked out a white, almost transparent flowy top, a pair of white panties with black lace and a black bow on the front, and black garterbelts attached to white thigh-highs with black lacy tops, before shamefully buying everything he picked out and hurried out of the store before he could get any more embarrassed than he already was.

He threw the Victoria Secret bag in the back seat, then climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door, slumping in the seat with his hands on his face. "Okay. I have the stupid lingerie, and Komaeda should be returning from his day of fun out with Nanami here in an hour minutes. You've got this, Hinata. Operation: Sex Up Komaeda is a go. Wait, no, that name's idiotic. How about Operation: Birthday Sex? That seems fine enough for me. It works for now." Taking a deep breath, he started the car and drove back to his house with shaking palms, whispering encouraging words to himself along the way and listening to music playing from the radio idly.

"What's with all this country music they're playing? I thought this was a pop music sta- oh. Well wow, aren't I smart." Hinata gave the radio an annoyed look, realizing he'd left it on a country music station instead of thee normal station he normally listened to. Sighing, he twisted the dial until pop music flowed through the speakers, and grumbled, fiddling with his fingers at a red stop, then continued on his way to his house.  
\------  
Pulling into his driveway, he parked his car and got out, quickly retrieving the bag from the back seat. He fumbled inside his back pocket in search for his keys, wincing when the metal scraped against his fingers especially harshly. After he unlocked the door, he rushed to his room, securely shutting the door even though no one else was at home. What if someone was to barge inside his house, or Komaeda came home early, and saw him changing into lingerie? No, nope. Not fuckin' risking it.

He stripped himself first of his shirt, then his black skinny jeans, and finally, his blue flower-printed boxers. Feeling much less hot after ridding himself of his clothing, he sat on the bed for a second, before immediately heating back up again when he remembered what he was about to wear and do. Sighing, he sifted through the bag and retrieved the panties, thumbing the soft fabric of them and then the feel of the lace.  They seemed to feel comfortable, but he'd just have to try them on to see if they fit as well as he hoped and not feel like hell incarnate. Sticking his left leg through the hole and then the right leg, he pulled up the panties and looked down at them with wide eyes because holy shit they were comfortable as fuck. They were soft, and surprisingly didn't feel as tight as he thought they'd feel.

"Maybe I'll get myself a pair for just wearing around the house or something, and not for sex purposes," he thought aloud, pausing before shaking his head. "What the fuck am I thinking?" He rustled through the bag again, pulling out the translucent, flowy top and admiring the silky fabric beneath his fingertips. He put it on over his head, noticing that his ceiling fan, which was set on high, was blowing the fabric around him. Snickering, he twirled around, watching the fabric whirl dramatically. After a second, however, he stopped abruptly, realizing his actions were far too childish for someone his age to be doing. "I've got to stop stalling and doing weird things. Komaeda will be here in," he glanced over at the digital clock, reading the numbers displayed on it, "about twenty five minutes- wait, twenty five minutes? What the fuck?! shit, uh, how much stuff do I still have left to do?" He frantically reached back into the bag, grabbing the thigh-highs with garterbelts and slipping the creamy white thigh-highs over his feet and legs, then quickly strapped the garterbelts to his panties.

"Alright, now here comes the hard part..." Walking over to his desk drawer, he opened the top one to reveal another bag, and dug around inside it until he found the pink vibrator, and then approached his bedside table drawer and pulled out a half-full bottle of lube. There was another bottle in there for later. He laid down on the bed, pulling his panties down, but not off, and opened up the lube with a pop of the cap, dripping a generous amount onto his fingers. Bringing them to his ass, he winced at the cold temperature, taking deep breaths to calm himself before pushing the first finger in. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and waited a few seconds to let himself adjust to the feeling before he moved it in, then out. It was surprisingly tight, and unbelievably warm. He hadn't done this in a while, seeing as he usually dominated Komaeda, but since it's Komaeda's birthday, he thought that Komaeda would appreciate dominating Hinata for the first time in a while. Hinata didn't really mind being a bottom, so he set his plan in motion, and that's how he ended up where he was, fingering himself on his bed in lingerie while he waited for his boyfriend on his birthday. He whimpered a bit as he tried to go a bit faster, stroking his dick to make himself feel a bit better through the odd feeling. It mildly burned a bit, but it didn't feel excruciatingly painful, only a bit unpleasant. After a few seconds, he positioned a second finger, taking another deep breath as he pressed it next to the first one. He made a weird noise in the back of his throat, burying his face in his pillow and groaning as he tried moving them both slowly to begin with.

"A-ah!" Hinata arched his back as he felt his vision swim, making choked noises whenever his fingers brushed over that part of him again and again, whining as he held his fingers there and panted, biting his lip as he slammed his face into the pillow repeatedly. "Shiiit fucking fuck okay it has been _way too long_ since I did this. Did I really just forget I had a prostate for a second? Jeez, I'm going to have to get back into the habit of this, aren't I? E-especially if it feels this good..." He moved both fingers around in him again, first a simple rocking movement, then he increased the speed and pressure each time until he was repeatedly thrusting his fingers into himself, making him moan into the pillow he had his face in.

Realizing he'd have to stretch himself out further than two fingers, he took his fingers out, frowning at the loss, and blindly searched for the lube beside him. Once he;d located it, he coated all of his fingers in more lube, and then thrust the two from earlier back in, plus a third, since he was ready for a third. He shivered at the stretch, moving more carefully since the stretch was a bit painful because of the addition of a new finger. However, once he adjusted to the feeling of three fingers, he went harder and faster, noises escaping his lips every few seconds. Stars flashed behind his eyes when the fingers would hit his prostate, and a bit of drool slipped out of his mouth and onto the pillow. Absentmindedly, he looked over at the clock in a daze, eyes widening when he realized he only had  seven minutes left. He removed all three of his fingers from himself, groaning at the loss, and reached over for the vibrator, drizzling it with more lube and pressing it inside of himself and shifting at the feel of blunt plastic inside of him.

Fiddling around with the remote, he turned it onto the lowest setting, his body going rigid with a twitch when it started buzzing, already feeling the need to turn it up another notch to get more of the senation, but he'd be patient. Komaeda'd be there soon, and he didn't want to have already cum before Komaeda arrived, so he sat and waited for Komaeda to come home. He'd already left a note on the main table that said, "Come upstairs into Hinata's room once you get home. Happy birthday!" So that Komaeda wouldn't just wander around the house, oblivious to the fact that Hinata was waiting for him in his room with a surprise. Hinata heard a door noisily open and a few heavy footsteps, and perked up, looking over at the door of his bedroom

"Hinata, I'm home! Ah, wait, is he even home yet? He did say he had something to do today, but he said he'd probably arrive back home by the time I came back..." Even though Komaeda was talking to himself, he was doing so loudly, and shut the door in a loud manner as well. Hinata heard Komaeda set his bag down on the main table, meaning that at that moment, he was probably reading the note... Hinata shook in anticipation, his hands trembling as he hid the vibrator's remote down the back side of his panties.

"Hina-" Komaeda's face flushed at the sight before him when he entered Hinata's room, his words stopping almost abruptly as his eyes went wide. Hinata was spread out in his lingerie, face not buried in the pillow anymore, but rather smirking at Komaeda as he stood in the doorframe, staring at his boyfriend in awe and admiring him in the lingerie

"Hello, Komaeda. Happy birthday!" He smiled at Komaeda, adoring his shocked, blushing expression that he wore on his face. It was cute to see Komaeda as he mouth hung open, surprised beyond words. He'd managed to render Komaeda speechless, and he felt pride well up in himself. He was glad his boyfriend liked what he saw.

"Ah, you decided to wear lingerie for my birthday to surprise me? Thank you, Hinata. You look especially lovely in it." His smile grew as he walked over to Hinata and sat next to him on the bed. Though his smile wasn't mischievous, rather it seemed to be genuine, and the comment didn't seem to sound dirty, but rather just truth.

"Well, there's more than that. It's not *just* me in lingerie, you know. I'm allowing you, for today, to be able to top me in this super special getup of mine." Komaeda looked at him in surprise, letting out a soft, 'oh' in reply, before he leaned closer to Hinata on the bed, then slowly climbed on top of him, looking Hinata straight in the eyes.

"Can I really?" His eyes lit up once Hinata had nodded, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Ah, thank you for all of this, Hinata, really. It's sure to be fun..." Komaeda's voice lowered to a purr as he nuzzled Hinata's neck, mouthing at it before speaking again. "Should I be rough, or gentle? do you have a preference or anything? It's been a while, I forgot. Sorry."

"You can do whatever, so long as I don't call the safeword, okay?" Komaeda nodded, licking up Hinata's neck and pinning his hands above his head. "Mmm, but definitely more of this attention to my neck." As soon as he finished his sentence, Komaeda began nibbling on his neck, teasing on the flesh before biting down roughly. Hinata gasped at the bite, and made breathy noises as Komaeda licked the wound, soothing it with his tongue. Komaeda kissed his way down his neck, pressing a final kiss on Hinata's collarbone before he spoke again.

"Ah, how the bruises on your neck are already beginning to bloom like flowers. I'm easy to bruise, you know. Well, of course you know. You enjoy marking up my pale skin so much... Don't bother denying it. I still have faint bruises from last time." Komaeda's voice was breathy as he snapped his hips down against Hinata's, making Hinata jerk as the movement caused the dial on the vibrator's remote to slide up a notch.

"Ahhhh-" Hinata's voice trembled as he squirmed a bit, causing Komaeda to cock his head to the side in confusion, raising an eyebrow at him as he panted, trying to stop his squirming lest it turn the vibrator up even more.

"Did I make you feel *that* good?" Komaeda chuckled before he returned to grinding on Hinata, repeatedly making the vibrator shift within him. Hinata cried out when the vibrator pressed against his prostate, his fingernails pressing so harshly into his palms that they left crescent-shaped marks in their wake. Komaeda paused, and the room was silent for a second, allowing Komaeda to hear a low, faint buzzing noise. "Hinata, did you leave something on? I hear buzzi-" He stopped mid-word, realizing the only thing the buzzing noise could be. "Do you have a vibrator I-in you something?" Looking away in shame, Hinata nodded, his face flushing red. "Holy shit. Wait, but I didn't see a remote when I walked in the room. Are you hiding the remote or something?" Hinata nodded again, looking back at Komaeda and winking weakly.

"You're gonna have to find it if you want to use i-" Hinata spluttered as Komaeda rolled him over, pulling his panties down slightly and yanking the remote that was poking out of the backside of his panties.

"Found it," he said carelessly, a smirk working its way onto his face as he examined the pink remote for a second. Hinata stared at him in disbelief, stuttering as he tried to question Komaeda on how he found the remote that quickly and how he knew it would be in Hinata's panties.

"H-how the fuck did you know the remote to the vibrator would be there?!" Komaeda hummed in thought, turning Hinata back over so he was laying on his back again and sat up next to him, looking at the dial on the vibrator's remote as he replied to Hinata.

"Well, once I learned you had a vibrator, I remembered that when I ground my hips down you started moaning and trembling. So I must have turned it up or on, meaning that it would have had to be somewhere where my hips would cause it to move, so I assumed it must have been underneath you or something like that." The explanation tumbled from his lips easily, spouting out his reasons as he smiled at Hinata, and Hinata stared at him with wide eyes in return. "Now, I believe you said I would be able to use it if I found it?" He smiled widely, turning up the dial to the next level, making Hinata yelp and wrap his arms around himself.

"Ko-maeda," Hinata panted, whimpering as Komaeda felt his hardening dick through his panties, rubbing at it and giggling as he watched Hinata jut his hips up involuntarily to seek the warmth and friction of Komaeda's hand.

"Does it feel good, Hinata?" Hinata gave him a look as if the answer was obvious, but closed his eyes and nodded anyway, whining when Komaeda rubbed harder at the bulge. Komaeda hummed, putting the remote in his pocket, and with his other hand, trailed his fingers along Hinata's sides, making him gasp at the contact and wriggle because of the tickling feeling. "Hehe, I bet that tickles." Hinata laughed at Komaeda's brief silliness before Komaeda brought his fingers to his mouth, licking the tips of each one before running his hand underneath Hinata's top and pinching his right nipple, making Hinata yelp.

"K-Komaeda, can you ple-ase do that again," Hinata pleaded, turning his head to look over at Komaeda, who grinned, thinking of an even better idea than what he just did.

"Sure. I can even do better, just for you, Hinata..." He leaned down, taking the other nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, his teeth just barely scraping over it. Hinata arched his back, mumbling obscenities under as his breath as Komaeda popped off it and began giving attention to his left nipple with his mouth, while twisting and pulling he right one between his thin, cold fingers.

"Hey, I-I'm supposed to be taking care of you. It's _your_ birthday after all- fuck," Hinata swore as he Komaeda continued playing with and tugging on the oversensitive buds, ignoring Hinata's words and humming before deciding to grace Hinata with a response.

"Mmm, but this is pretty pleasant, too. I mean, you're making such pretty noises for me, and you look so beautiful flushed beneath me. Having the pleasure to simply worship and please you like this is a great gift all in itself. I'm perfectly fine with kissing you all over like this right now. It's near perfect to me," Komaeda sighed dreamily, nosing Hinata's neck and pressing a few more feathery, light kisses there. "Of course, if you'd like me to go faster, I can comply with your wishes. I still have the remote, after all." Komaeda emphasized his point by reaching into his pocket and retrieving the remote, flicking up the dial another notch and watching Hinata twitch. "Oh, I just realized that the vibrator is almost at its highest level. Do you think you can take it, Hinata?" Hinata moaned through clenched teeth, nodding weakly.

"H-hey, but I mean, you don't want me to cum just yet, r-right? So you probably shouldn't turn it all the way. Not yet at least..." Komaeda tapped his chin, thinking to himself and trying to come up with an idea, when his eyes lit up and he got off the bed, walking out of the room. Hinata stared at the door with wide eyes. *Did he really just fucking leave me here? Komaeda what the fuc-* Komaeda interrupted his thoughts when he came in holding a leather band, and upon further inspection, Hinata realized that it was a cock ring.

"I brought something to prevent you from coming too early!" Komaeda chirped happily, unstrapping Hinata's garterbelts and pulling the front of his panties down, exposing his hard dick so that he could click the cock ring in place on the base. "Now I can turn up the vibrator as much as I like." To follow up with his words, Komaeda turned the dial so that it was on the highest level, the buzzing so loud that it could be audible even through Hinata's whorish moans. Hinata writhed on the bed, not able to deal with the powerful buzzing so close to his prostate. Even though it had shifted a bit so it wasn't pressing directly against it, it was still close by it, the vibrations stimulating it despite the distance.

"K-Komae-da, turn it d-down a notch I'm goin- hnn!" Hinata shivered as he saw stars, coming dry thanks to the cock ring. He winced at the overstimulation, and sighed in relief when Komaeda turned it down four notches until the vibrator was on its lowest setting. He let out a shaky breath and a brief nod as a silent 'thank you'.

"Did you enjoy that?" Hinata nodded slowly, chest heaving as he closed his eyes for a moment to recollect himself. "It sure seems like you did. You seem tired after all that. I don't blame you. Let me go get the extra soft blanket from my bed-"

"Nnnnnope. The evening isn't over in the slightest. I'm a bit tired, but I knew what was going to be happening tonight, so I made sure to have plenty of energy before this. Plus, you still have a boner we need to take care of," he motioned to the obvious bulge in Komaeda's pants, causing Komaeda to blush, "so, birthday boy, continue."

"If you insist, Hinata, then I shall continue. It seems you've caught me. I was secretly hoping you wouldn't just go to sleep. Plus I knew that that wouldn't be very like you, would it? Just give a second to get out of my clothes, okay? Ah, and one more question..." After a second of silence, Hinata motioned for Komaeda to finish what he was going to say. "I'm not a very good dom, am I? It seems you're more suited for this role."

"Nonsense, Komaeda. And remember, you can act however. I have a feeling you're holding back. Don't do that. But if you aren't holding back, then this is fine. I'm glad you're not being insulting and shit, but it'd be fine if you were. You're doing great, Komaeda, come here. Hinata beckoned for Komaeda to lean down toward him, and when Komaeda complied, he met him half-way and gave him a kiss. "Now get your clothes off. They've been on for wayyy too long." Komaeda nodded, ridding himself of his t-shirt and walking over to the dresser to set it down on top of it. Then, he climbed out of his jeans and set them on top of his shirt, followed shortly after by his grey and white plaid boxers.

"Oh, Hinata, you said the evening wasn't over yet. Do you have something planned?" Hinata beckoned him to come sit next to him, and Komaeda sat down on the bed, giving him a look. Hinata pulled him in for a kiss, licking the roof of Komaeda's mouth. Komaeda made a surprised noise that was muffled by Hinata's mouth, but eventually relaxed into the kiss as Hinata held Komaeda's cheek. When the two broke away for air, Hinata spoke.

"Sit on the edge of the bed, okay? I'll take care of the rest." Komaeda nodded, giving a breathy 'okay' before crawling so that he was at the edge of the bed and letting his feet hang off it. Hinata got up from the bed, walking over in front of Komaeda and getting on his knees. Komaeda looked down at Hinata, letting out a noise of realization when he realized what Hinata was about to do.

Hinata breathed hotly on Komaeda's dick before he sank down on it, his lips stretching to accommodate Komaeda. With a choked sound, Komaeda buried his hand in Hinata's hair on instinct with a wavering moan. Hinata choked lightly when Komaeda's hand suddenly appeared in his hair and forcefully shoved him down, and Komaeda apologized profusely.

"Ah- Hinata, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I should be grateful that you're doing all of this for me, and yet I still acted so foolishly-" Hinata popped off of Komaeda's dick, rolling his eyes and standing up, kissing Komaeda's forehead and ruffling up his curly white hair.

"Look. Don't feel sorry for doing anything tonight, okay? And I mean come on, I've done this before. Don't be so worried, alright? Do whatever you want. it's your birthday, not mine," he chuckled, motioning to the lingerie he was wearing. "Why do you *think* I bought a lot of lingerie and wore it? It was all for you, doofus. I was even deciding whether or not to go this far, but then I thought about your face smiling widely as you tell me how hot I am in the lingerie, and that was the last deciding factor. So just enjoy all of this, Komaeda. Plus, I'm strong. I can handle anything." Kissing each of Komaeda's eyelids, he gave a light laugh before going back down on his knees. Looking up at Komaeda, he raised an eyebrow before saying, "Promise me you'll enjoy yourself?" Komaeda nodded, his eyes glistening a little. "Oh come on, don't cry. You're about to get your dick sucked."

Komaeda smiled, almost laughing at Hinata's words. "Sorry. It's just... you're so kind to me. Thank you very much for wishing me a happy birthday!" Hinata shook his head, a warm smile spreading across his face.

"Come on, let's save the emotional shit for after all this, okay? Then we can cuddle as much as you want and bask in the afterglow. Komaeda nodded, placing his hand in Hinata's hair again as Hinata went back to his task. Komaeda closed his eyes as Hinata used his hands to pump whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth, gasping when he felt the heat and tightness of Hinata's throat engulf him. He pulled harshly on Hinata's hair, his grip wavering for a second, but then returning back to being strong as he remembered Hinata's words. With his other hand, he took out the forgotten remote, turning it up two dials, making Hinata stop and get off his dick for a second, keening with his eyes closed.

"Ahhh shit! I f-forgot that thing was still in me." Komaeda giggled quietly, and Hinata looked at the remote, and then Komaeda with half-lidded eyes. "And I forgot you still have the remote, fuck."

"What if I just repeatedly change the power level? Maybe if you're a good boy..." Komaeda trailed off and smirked evilly as Hinata swore under his breath, muttering something about having 'an adorable sadist for a boyfriend' and 'shit, that's actually really hot'. "What do you say, Hinata? I bet I can make you cum a second time for tonight. Have you absolutely begging for it."

_Damn, when did Komaeda suddenly turn on a dom persona?_

"Alright. Sounds fun, Komaeda. I'll take your challenge head on. If I win, you have to dress up in a maid outfit and serve me for a full day." Komaeda smiled at him with predatory eyes, a competitive glint in his eye.

"And if I win, you have to wear a collar and panties and act like my dog." Hinata's face flushed, imagining himself in a collar and a tail butt plug, having Komaeda scratch his head and pet his hair. Well, it was only fair, he supposed, since he said for Komaeda to act as his cute servant for a full day. Still, Hinata nodded tersely, licking the precum on the tip of Komaeda's dick as Komaeda turned the vibrator down up a level on accident, yelping. Noticing that the tip seemed to be sensitive, he suckled there, looking up and watching Komaeda's face in sheer pleasure.

"A-ah, Hinata-" He flicked up the vibrator up again, making Hinata moan around his cock, sending vibrations around it and making Komaeda cover his mouth as noises of pleasure escaped him. The noises came out muffled, and Komaeda shifted the position of his hand in Hinata's hair, brushing his fingers against Hinata's ahoge. Hinata shivered, taking Komaeda's entire dick into his throat. Komaeda bucked his hips, the sudden pressure being too much for him. Hinata's throat tightened up even more as he swallowed around Komaeda's dick, whimpering and making muffled noises as Komaeda turned the vibrator up to the highest level, keeping it there with no intention of turning it back down. Komaeda shallowly thrust into Hinata's throat, relishing in the tight heat and how it squeezed his dick like a vice. Breathing harshly through his nose, Hinata allowed him to do so.

"Hinata, you look good like this, with my dick down your throat..." Hinata almost choked at the dirty talk, not because he was surprise his boyfriend was doing it, but because he was actually enjoying it. With an encouraging moan, he spurred Komaeda on to continue silently. "You know, most people usually _just_ get people presents on their birthday, not presents _and_ sex. But it seems you're filthy, Hinata. Absolutely _depraved_..." Even though that kind of stuff was more of Komaeda's thing, he squirmed, moaning and shifting the vibrator inside him so that it was positioned closer to his prostate. "You know, I bet you're secretly even more of a sub than I am, you slut. it wouldn't-ah, surprise me." Komaeda rubbed Hinata's ahoge lightly with his fingers, smiling down at Hinata as he drooled around his cock. "How about you cum like the bitch you are." Seeing stars behind his eyelids, Hinata came with a muffled shout as per Komaeda's command. Komaeda followed soon after, letting out an obscenely loud moan as he spilled down Hinata's throat. Hinata swallowed most of it, although some cum still escaped the side of his mouth. instead of being on his knees, he sat down, wiping away the thin stripe of white that was on the side of his mouth. Komaeda turned off the vibrator using the remote, and Hinata went into the bathroom to take it out. When Hinata came out, Komaeda started thanking him.

"A-ah Hinata, thank you for doing that for me..." Komaeda's voice was breathier than when he started, his eyes looking tired. Hinata climbed onto the bed next to Komaeda, laying down, Komaeda following suit. However, he sat back up, beginning to slide his thigh-highs off his legs.

"N-no, no!" Komaeda spluttered sleepily, quickly placing a hand on one of Hinata's legs. Hinata looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning his outburst. "You should keep them on. They're so very pretty, Hinata. Plus, I imagine they're soft." Nodding, Hinata shifted so he was laying back down again, pulling the blanket mostly over them.

Komaeda looked over at him, smiling as they laid there in silence. The silence continued for a few seconds, until Komaeda broke it. "You know, you could've just used my lingerie instead of buying new ones." He covered his mouth as he giggled, and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Wait, you have lingerie? What?" Hinata asked, giving him an incredulous look. Komaeda nodded, pointing to the hallway after he rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

"Yeah. I have some panties and stuff in my room. It actually would have been really hot if you were wearing my lingerie..." Komaeda blushed, pulling the cover over his face to hide it. Hinata was quiet, unable to speak in disbelief. He imagined Komaeda wearing lingerie, jerking off in his room- Komaeda walking around the house when he wasn't home wearing just a pair of panties and some thigh-highs.

"Anyway, thank you for all of this, Hinata. I love you so much." Komaeda lifted Hinata's hand, kissing his fingertips one by one. Hinata gave him a warm smile, wrapping his arms around Komaeda and kissing his cheek.

"Love you too, Komaeda. Happy birthday." They drifted to sleep, basking in the soft, pleasurable feeling of the afterglow as they drifted off into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sap for fluff I'm sorry. Also this turned out being so long holy shit.


End file.
